Cookie For Tikki
by FallenFan77
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if Tikki wandered down to the bakery and how Marinette would react to that and would try her best to hide her from her parents. This one-shot takes place after the origins episode.
**_A/N: Here is another one-shot that I starting writing up and just finished. I wondered what would happen if Tikki were to wander into the bakery and hide from Marinette's parents. _****_This takes place in the Origins episode! Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, all rights go to proper owners._**

 _Cookie Trouble_

-x-

-x-

-x-

"On other news, with the chaos that occurred yesterday was saved because of Paris' heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Later this evening the mayor will be saying a speech to thank our heroes themselves for their acts of bravery-" The news reporter said and Marinette squealed in delight.

She rolled around in her rolling chair and grinned from ear to ear. Hands clasped on her knees as Tikki watched with her.

"It was incredible Tikki! I can't believe that Chat Noir and I fixed everything! Now Paris calls us their heroes! Wow..." The girl stood up and walked around, jumping around in glee. Twirling on her foot, Marinette spun and fell back on her long, comfortable pink resting chair she had near her window.

Laying there she stared at the ceiling above her. The events of that day fresh in her mind. A blob of red scurried over to her and perched right above her. Tikki currently sat on her head giggling at the girl. She has always seen the expression on the girl's face from previous Ladybug's and it still made her very enthusiastic of getting to be part of the excitement each girl felt.

Reaching up with careful hands, Marinette held Tikki in the palms of her hands. "I still can't believe it Tikki. What mesmerized me was the _Miraculous Ladybug_ when everything turned back to normal."

"It is amazing," Tikki laughed. The small kwami floated up and landed down on the soft comforter. "It will always restore anything that was damaged in a akuma attack." Her big dark-blue eyes beaming up at the middle-school girl.

Marinette sat up and crossed legs on her long chair and stared at her little companion that made her transform into Ladybug. "Now that I know that, it actually makes me glad that it does. I wouldn't want to know what happened if the miraculous ladybug did not restore everything back together again."

She propped her arms back and rested backwards, _I'm a superhero._ The young girl felt like she was on top of the world and she was feeling very happy.

A small sound made her snap from her thoughts and Marinette gazed at Tikki. The little kwami rubbed her stomach and glanced up at the girl.

"What's wrong?" Marinette questioned her kwami.

The little creature smiled sheepishly,"After fighting with stoneheart it took a lot of energy out of me today. Can I have something to eat?"

Noticing the little cute expression on Tikki's face, Marinette couldn't possibly say no to that. Laughing at the small question, Marinette got up and walked over to the access door. "Of course you can, I'll be right back."

Marinette glanced over to see her shoulder to see the crimson creature rest on her chair staring back at her with her a smile. Without a worry, Marinette left the access door open and went down the stairs.

"Hi mama," she greeted her mother with a grin on her face as she stepped in through the door that led to the bakery. It was currently empty as it was now raining outside and at times people came in when it rained.

"Marinette," Sabine gleefully said and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I'm sorry, I did not ask how school went. The orders have been getting very busy when you came home. How are you today?"

The young girl grabbed a few cookies that were on a tray near her. She stood in front of her mother who had her back to the counter, "Good mama, I've been...uh–gah!" In the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a little red blob fly by very quickly and heard a little squeak.

Quickly noting that her daughter paused and suddenly hearing the strangled sound, Sabine was afraid that there was a creature that somehow got in the bakery.

Since her mother was about to turn around Marinette hastily felt her heart pick up its pace. Oh man, how would she explain this to her mom?

Sabine nearly turned around fully to see whatever caught Marinette's attention when the girl herself flailed her arms around. "Mom!" Her little girl blurted out making her swiftly look back at her. Arching a brow at the odd behavior, Sabine placed her hands on her hip and waited for her daughter to explain.

Marinette pursed her lips and laughed nervously as her hand went up and rubbed the back of her neck.

Tikki hid behind a loaf of bread. She didn't know what came over her, at first she was sitting on Marinette's bed ready to let her know all about how to be Ladybug. It was the first few days after setting everything straight that happened with Stoneheart. Tikki waited for the young girl to come back within a few minutes, but then the sweet smell came from the access door.

Following the smell with her eyes closed, the kwami couldn't help but go down through the open door and into the second floor of the home. She could hear the soft voices of Marinette and her mother until finally they were loud and clear.

Emitting a soft sound from her throat, Tikki hurriedly went behind the closest thing that was big enough to hide her from Marinette's mother. Peeking out when she heard the girl speak, her dark-blue eyes trailing around her surroundings.

She did not want to get caught, _at all._ The kwami started formulating a plan to escape from view and hurry into Marinette's bedroom.

"It was–...I mean I am good today mama, really busy with the school work and it is only the first week. Madame Bustier didn't assign us anything but Madame Mendeliev would be giving us more work after this week." The raven-haired girl continued, her eyes drifting from her mother to Tikki occasionally. Marinette quickly gazed from her mother to her kwami that was slowly floating towards the ceiling.

"And um, have I mentioned Alya? Well, she is really into her ladyblog that she created and maybe I can invite her over one day?"

Sabine blinked at loss with how her daughter was rambling about her day and her new friend. Chuckling to herself Sabine shook her head. "Yes, darling, of course you may invite her over. From what I've heard of Alya from you she seems to be a very good person and loves superheroes."

"What's this about superheroes?" Her father said, as he entered the room with a tray full of croissants. He was covered with flour from baking earlier that day and he smiled at his wife and daughter as he set the tray on the counter. Sabine walked around to the back of the counter and started putting the abundant amount of croissants behind the glass display.

"I...Uh–" Marinette couldn't speak as Tikki floated right above her father's head with a piece of bread in her mouth. She felt her knees wanting to buckle up at the scene, this was it. It was not even a three days that she was a superhero and now her secret will be out any moment. She was hoping with all the good luck that's happened, a customer would not walk through the door.

Sabine paused from her actions and peered up to once again to stare at Marinette.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are really something right? I mean they come out of nowhere and suddenly help us and it was fantastic right? I'm sure you both saw it on the news...they were incredible?" Marinette started to berate herself in her mind. This was crazy, how could she be acting like this in front of her parents. They would definitely notice.

Tom barked out a laugh and nodded,"They were sweetheart and it was a good thing too. Your mother and I, we were really worried when we heard that the stone creature was near your school."

"Yep!" Marinette giggled and side stepped slowly towards the back door that led into their home. Tikki was near the handle and with the ability to go through solid objects she could have gone, if it were for the small piece of bread she held.

"Well, I uh–have work to do, homework you know, it could get a little hectic. The first week is stressful, new classmates sometimes, making friends, homework, again. Is it okay if I can have a plate of cookies? To de-stress myself?" Marinette had her back to the door and she soon felt Tikki hid behind her pigtails and nestled there.

Tom opened his mouth to speak and shook his head,"Of course sweetheart go ahead, just make sure to not to take too many." Sabine laughed along and gave her a plate,"Here you go Mari."

"Thanks!" Marinette soon piled a few onto the plate and awkwardly walked backwards. "Hehehe..." She grimaced at her sudden fidgetiness and grasped behind her to turn the knob. With the success at finding the knob quickly, she opened the door and rushed in.

"Phew..." She said when she closed the door and watched Tikki fly out and in front of her. "That was a close one." Marinette ran up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

On the other side of the door her parents looked at one another and shrugged. "Teenagers..."

Closing the access door behind her, Marinette let out the breath of air she held. "Tikki I thought they would discover you for sure! I thought you didn't want to be seen by my parents." Marinette said, putting the plate of cookies on her desk and settled on her chair. The creature in question dove straight to the plate of chocolate-chip cookies and began to munch on one.

"I'm sorry but it has been such a long time since I ate Marinette, please forgive me. I was sealed safely in the earrings until recently and it's been so long since I've been out." Tikki peered up at the girl and sadly smiled. "If anything helps, good luck was on our side today?" Tikki grinned and continued on eating her first cookie that was nearly done.

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Yes, but next time let's just hope it won't be a customer." The girl rested her arms on her desk and watched her kwami. "Oh Marinette what would I do without you?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Somewhat short but I hoped you liked it. Just a little story idea that popped in my head so I decided to write it out and post it here. See you next time!_**


End file.
